


Calm Before the Storm

by Moonswing



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: Allen comes back to the hotel early only to be brought back out again, but ends up meeting a couple people that could be very important to him in the future- one already may be, he fears.Done for day six of the DGM Fanworks Initiative. Prompts: Peace, Dreams, Hope.





	Calm Before the Storm

Another moan sounded from the room. Allen continued shuffling his deck. He wasn’t supposed to be back yet, but had finished his nightly routine early, and of course his keeper had a date. Relatively speaking. 

It wasn’t as if he didn’t know what they were doing. He was fourteen and a half- he knew what sex was. He’d heard nothing but good things about it, but it was sounding awfully painful on the woman’s end. She was crying out a lot, and if she was having fun, it didn’t sound like it. It sounded like work, actually. 

By contrast, he (thankfully) didn’t hear anything on his master’s end. Not a word, not even a sound. Were girls just noisier? Or maybe it was just this one. Allen supposed it didn’t really matter. 

The woman’s voice started rising, but as she was chanting ‘yes’ over and over, he decided not to worry, attention staying on his deck- but an idea forming in his mind about when she came out. 

It was another minute or so, but the moaning and creaking stopped, followed by several moments of silence. “Phew! I’m going to go excuse myself to the ladies room,” a woman’s voice laughed, and a thin figure wrapped in a thin blanket came out of the bedroom. “Cross?” she called back at the sight of the teenager. 

Allen smiled brightly, full of hope and innocence as he asked, “Are you my new mommy?!”

“Cross?!” 

“Allen!” the general snarled, and the teen burst into laughter. 

The redhead came out as well, sending a chilling glare Allen couldn’t pretend to be immune to. “Tell her the truth.” 

His master definitely try to kill him with training (or maybe bullets) if he kept this up. “I’m not his son, I’m his apprentice, and I’m a giant pain in the ass,” was the sigh. 

“Cross,” the woman mumbled. “Why is his hair white?” 

“He had a bad day. Weren’t you going to the bathroom?”

“Y-Yes, sorry,” she mumbled, and continued to the room, firmly closing the door behind herself.

“Why are you back so early?” the general drawled.

“The stores closed early today, some festival. I’ll go first thing in the morning.” 

“You better. I’m almost out of alcohol.” 

“I want to say something snarky, but I actually don’t want to know what you’re like without wine.” 

“Well, what do you know, there is a brain in there.” 

A giggle was heard from the bathroom. 

“Aw, she even laughs at your terrible jokes.” 

“…There’s nowhere else you could be right now?” 

“Nowhere this much fun.” 

Cross rolled his eyes and went back to the bedroom; Allen snickered and went back to shuffling his deck. “Shit,” his master’s voice came again. “So you didn’t get me any cigarettes, either.” 

“No, I didn’t,” Allen replied slowly, a little twitchy at what could be coming. 

“What took you so damn long that you couldn’t get to the damn store?!” 

“…Akuma,” the teen replied evenly, eyes hard on the redhead. 

Cross stared right back. “Timcampy,” he deadpanned, and the golem flew up to replay specific parts of the afternoon. 

“Um, I don’t really know what all that means,” the young woman spoke, coming back in to join them. “But you’re welcome to mine.” 

“You don’t want any left?” Allen mumbled. 

“You’re on thin ice already, idiot apprentice,” this master warned. 

“Oh, Cross, it’s not his fault there’s a festival. In fact, it might be a lot of fun for us all to go. What do you think?” 

‘Probably that he wants to kill me for bringing it up,’ Allen kept to himself. 

“There’ll be vendors,” she persisted with a smile. “You can probably get cigarettes, and they’ll definitely be alcohol.” 

The man let out a lengthy sigh. “Fine. We can go.” 

“Me too, Master?” Allen quietly asked. 

“Yes, you too, move it.” 

&

Allen was relieved to find that his master calmed considerably once he’d gotten his hands on two fresh packs of cigarettes. The woman with them- Candy- pulled the redhead around the festival like an excited child. It was pretty fun to watch. Allen himself was a little over-interested in the wonderful smell of food in the air, an apt reminder that he hadn’t eaten since that morning. 

Candy caught him drooling over some dango. Yuuum. “Would you like a couple, Hon?” she asked kindly. “I can get them for you.” 

His gaze slid to the man standing behind her, who shrugged. All clear. “Thank you, I’d appreciate that,” he smiled sweetly, and when they were handed to him, did his absolute best not to wolf them down from gratitude. 

“Uh-oh,” Cross snickered. 

“What?” Candy asked. 

“You bought him food. Now he’ll never leave you alone.” 

“Oh, stop,” the woman sighed, and gave him a light shove before continuing on. 

Be it fortunate or not, the words were true- Allen liked Candy a lot more now. And- 

“Lena, wait up!” he heard a voice call, and somehow, it called to his attention above the others in the area. A redhead in a bandana, eye patch, and long black coat was cutting through the crowd. A black coat whose silver finishings looked very familiar- only in gold. Was he an exorcist too? Allen was following after before he was conscious of doing so. 

In catching up, he found the redhead was chasing after a young woman, long dark hair in pigtails- and her own version of that coat with high boots. Where were they going? “Lena, slow the hell down!” 

“It’s not my fault you can’t keep up, Lavi!” she called back to him. 

“Come on! Komui will murder me if anything happens to you!” 

“Then you better catch up!” was the unsympathetic response. 

The redhead, Lavi, let out a frustrated noise, but his pace did pick up. 

The woman leading, Lena, suddenly kicked up- high into the sky to run along a rooftop. What the…? 

“No fair using Innocence!”

“Just extend your hammer, you baby!” 

They had to be exorcists! Lavi pulled something small from his hip- a hammer that grew exponentially at his command. Handy. The handle extended further, allowing him to catch up then shrink and replace the weapon. 

Shit. Allen couldn’t follow that way, but they’d been in this town a few weeks and he ran laps around and through it daily- he’d find a shortcut. Keeping the two in the corner of his sight while they jumped from roof to roof, he stayed on the street. Just as he was really starting to wonder where they were going, they jumped back down and kept to the night’s shadows as they peered into one of the city’s busy squares. 

Allen’s eye activated. The square was busy, but not with people. So many… 

“You got a plan besides exhausting me?” Lavi hissed. 

“I thought walking in and winging it was your favorite way to go.” 

“Excuse me,” Allen spoke up, startling them. “Sorry, but I can help.” 

“You’re an exorcist?” the redhead asked, suspicion in his tone. 

“Well, not exactly, not yet, but my left eye can tell the difference between human and akuma.” 

“You got a weapon?” Allen activated it. “Nice. Any humans in that square?” 

“Not a one.” 

“Excellent.” 

“Lavi…,” the pig-tailed woman warned. 

“Hey, you just said we were winging it,” he grinned, and before there could be anymore protests, the eye-patched young man was walking out to exclaim as his own weapon again grew in size, “Hey everybody! Who wants to play?”

The akuma began shedding their human guises to come after him. 

“All of you, huh? Good thing I have back-up too.” 

Having someone to fight with, especially against so many, was an exhilarating experience. His master didn’t leave him defenseless, but at this point expected Allen to do a lot of the work himself. It was nice to have it spread out equally. 

“Oh, hey,” came the realization as the last soul dissipated with a smile. “We never got your name, did we?” 

“Allen Walker,” he replied, holding out his hand and releasing his weapon as the other two did the same. 

“I’m Lavi.” 

“Lenalee,” the woman provided for herself. “Who’s your master? I didn’t know any generals were in the area.” 

“Cross Marian.” 

“He’s alive?!”

“Very, I assure you. Why would you think he’s dead?” 

“Well, we didn’t know for sure, but the Order hasn’t heard from him in almost three years.” 

“Oh. That would do it. I mean, I don’t know why, but he probably has a good reason.” 

“I’d love to hear it,” Lavi smiled. “Where is he?” 

“Um, I think him and Candy went to-” 

“Oh, he’s on a date? Shit, not even I’m that rude. Lena might be, though.” 

“Ha. Ha,” she drawled in response. “If you’re his apprentice, you’re clearly going to the Order soon, so he’ll have to come back.” 

It was more likely the man would send him off on his own, but if his master hadn’t called in for so long and actually had a good reason, he wouldn’t appreciate himself bringing these two back there. “You think so?” Allen smiled only. “Thank you.” Compliments were so hard to come by. 

“You’re welcome. I look forward to missions with someone who exercises caution.” 

“Low blow, Lena! You said we were winging it!” 

“I was joking. And we should go. Hope to see you soon, Allen,” she spoke, and offered a wave, which was returned. 

“Hey, likewise. You seem all right,” the redhead spoke before parting himself. And now, paying attention, Allen saw a familiar spark in the other’s gaze. Lavi was like him, liked the same sex, and was interested in himself. Allen couldn’t say he didn’t find the other attractive. 

“Are… you two in town long?” 

“Just long enough to get rid of the cause of some disappearances, which I think we just did. You?” 

“Master never tells me anything until the last minute.” 

“Well, if nothing else, it sounds like we’ll be seeing more of you soon. Lena’s right- you’re pretty incredible.” 

“…Right back at you.” 

Lavi smiled, and Allen swore he saw a flush on the other’s cheeks despite the darkness. “Well, hope to see you again soon, then,” the redhead spoke. 

“Lavi! Come on!” 

“I’m coming!” he called back to Lenalee. 

“Y-Yeah,” Allen replied. “I hope to see you soon, too.” 

“Take care of yourself.” 

“You too.” He watched Lavi walk away, he couldn’t help himself, then took his time walking back- not entirely because he got turned around a couple times. 

“Where’d you run off to?” his master asked when he rejoined them. 

Noting that Timcampy was still with the man, Allen replied simply, “Akuma. It was trying to run off, so I had to follow it.” 

Candy was distracted by a shop window, so she didn’t notice Cross bend low to warn his apprentice, “Don’t you dare lie to me again. And lying by omission is still lying, idiot apprentice.” 

“S-Sorry, Master. But how-?” 

“You don’t need to know. I suggest you enjoy yourself; we’re leaving first thing. And you only get that long because you weren’t stupid enough to bring them back here.” 

“Y-Yes, Master.” 

He kept following the two while they made their way through the festival, until his master decided the night was lacking in alcohol. Only a matter of time. Well, it wouldn’t be the first time he’d gone with the man into a tavern. Maybe he’d even find some drunks to con. 

Candy seemed to forget the teen was with them right up until they took their seats at the bar. “Cross! He can’t be in here!”

The redhead scoffed. “Allen spends the majority of his time around me- you really think he’s never seen the inside of a place like this before?” 

“…I guess I thought you were better than that.” 

“He can handle himself, Candy, trust me.” 

“I really can,” Allen spoke for himself, careful gaze scanning the crowd for shmucks while he shuffled his deck. 

He hadn’t been paying much attention to the woman dancing on stage until an announcer came out declaring, “All right, folks, thank Miss. Lana for her time!” Cheering followed. “Now, who’s next in our humble contest? Don’t forget folks; the winner gains themselves a hundred guinea prize!” 

Allen stopped shuffling. 

“If you go up there, you’re finding your own way back.” 

“I’ll have a hundred guineas; that won’t be a problem,” the teen returned with a grin, standing. 

“Cross!” Candy protested. “He’s a kid! You can’t let him go up there! He shouldn’t even be here!” 

“You can’t stop a force a nature,” the redhead drawled, watching his apprentice go. “Only direct it.” 

“Then direct him out here!” 

“Now now, why would I do that when he’s about to earn me some money?” 

“You’re not getting a bloody cent, Master!” Allen yelled from halfway across the room. 

“Uh-oh!” the announcer chuckled. “We have another taker, and a very unique one at that! This confident kid yours, good sir?” 

“He’s of age; let him do as he likes,” Cross returned. 

“All right then!” was the continued laughed. “Let’s see what you’ve got, young man!” 

“He is not!” Candy hissed to the man. 

“No, but he’s come such a long way I’d hate to deter him. There was a time Allen couldn’t bear the thought of anyone giving him even a passing glance. Now look at him. It’s for money, sure, but back then even that wouldn’t have gotten him on a stage.” Hadn’t gotten him on a stage, in fact, provided that disturbed ringleader would have properly compensated him. It didn’t seem likely. 

Up on the stage, Allen looked out to see, in the far back, was Lavi. Had he followed himself back? Because of Master, or…? Well, that gaze wasn’t fixed on his master. Okay then. Give him a show. 

The music was predatory and Allen kept his movements in kind, not really thinking about them, just going wherever he felt. He swung around a pole, leaning back. The redhead was biting down in his lower lip, his uncovered eye looking hazy. ‘Right back at you, Gorgeous,’ Allen thought, keeping his gaze on him as often as he could. 

Lenalee came in, searching the crowd- and unfortunately, it seemed her quarry was the one Allen was in the middle of seducing. To his credit, the guy didn’t look happy about it, either, the woman forcibly dragging him from the club floor. Aw. 

Allen finished the song as if that lust-filled gaze was still on him, and was met with a thunderous applause. “Well, well, ladies and gentlemen! That sounds like we have a winner, yes?” 

The cheering grew. 

Allen gained a hundred guineas, and the hope that one day he’d have Lavi’s heated gaze on him again.


End file.
